


伊卡洛斯之翼

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388





	伊卡洛斯之翼

待到这个晚上，朔间零第二次打开音乐教室的门时，被抛出混乱漂浮的梦幻的错觉深深攫住了他，相比身后逐渐散去的喧哗，这个房间仿佛融化在灯火管制的沉静之中。  
他小心地关上门，演出后的浑身发热让他相当想卸下这身装束，而方才褪去手套，他便被不远处棺材里均匀的呼吸声夺走了其他多余的注意力。他意识到自己是渴望让方才短暂的梦幻继续下去的，倘若这当真全是梦境，那么，当时某个人紧贴着自己，简简单单的两句话，便是幻觉里唯一想抓住的存在吧。  
【让你担心了，对不起。  
谢谢你，哥哥。】

凛月在棺材里睡得相当沉，零蹲下身微笑注视着疲累的弟弟，悄悄伸出手指抚摸弟弟柔软的脸颊。严重不足的睡眠让他本就偏白的皮肤显得更加惨淡，因为太困倦没有任何卸妆和更衣就躺在棺材里再次睡了过去。原本knights还有几场演出，而已经看出弟弟体力不支的零便在自己和凛月的共演结束之后悄悄把弟弟带到了教室。也许是因为累得不想费精力去嫌弃兄长，也可能是当真困到神志不清，连被零从后台抱着直到安顿进棺材，凛月都没有什么太大的反应。  
“这样下去真的会被烧成灰的哦，凛月。”  
零本是无意主动来干涉弟弟的行为的，直到再不去做什么就当真来不及的时刻。即使尚未拥有与自己相当的成熟思想，凛月至少也早该熟悉如何去把握在这苍穹之中翱翔的平衡。然而过度渴望无拘无束的漫游，去欣赏没有尽头的天空，似乎让他忘记了自身将面临的危险。以至于旁人都闻见了他那双翅膀融化的气味，而再也不能坐视不管。  
为了寻找天空的边界，宁可去无视死亡的气息了吗？  
想到这零抬起头淡淡扫了窗外一眼，夜空漆黑一片，城市上的灯火像是这漆黑海域的游鱼般闪烁。落地窗把午夜的游鱼们引进了屋，星星点点浮过凛月的发丝和睫毛，仿佛是那些稍纵即逝的梦之碎片，而某人或许从荒诞不经的梦中苏醒时将试图抓住它们，以便将梦补圆。  
与幻想的愉快际会停止在自己的手指不知何时被凛月送到嘴边。半睡半醒的弟弟多半闻到了血的气味，然而在准备下口前清醒了过来，皱起眉头不快地注视着零。  
“唔……还以为是杏呢，差点就要喝到讨厌的哥哥的血了。”  
“抱歉，吾辈只是看凛月睡相太可爱，忍不住想碰一碰凛月的脸呢。”  
“真是相当不愉快啊……话说演出已经结束了吗？”凛月打了一个哈欠，从棺材里直起身茫然盯着钢琴。模模糊糊的，钢琴似乎是一只栖息在现实与过去的黑色乌鸦。  
“大概是的呢，不过吾辈已经帮凛月向月咏君请过了假，因此毋需担心~”  
“我应该说过，不需要兄长去擅自帮我做决定了……唔！”  
看着弟弟蹙眉板起的面孔瞬间变得惊慌失措，零觉得这个吻相当有价值。代价是自己下一秒就被弟弟狠狠拽了及肩的头发，疼的让零觉得自己离谢顶又近了几天。然而被另外一种强烈的欲望支配的错觉迫使零去盯着弟弟愠怒的瞳孔，里头是和自己一模一样剔透晶亮，带有灼烧感的红色。  
换作前一天，他断然是没有胆子去这样做的。然而此时不知怎么——挤进一片昏黄月光的夜幕，阒无一人的走廊，湮没在晦暗不明之中的自己和弟弟，让他回想起自己几个小时前方才苏醒时涌上的渴血感，和压抑了许久的强烈情绪。这一页一页的揭下来的成因，只为叠合成朔间零双眼里能让凛月清晰看见的纯红的业火。  
“在棺材里被吾辈叫醒……还真是似曾相识的场景啊，凛月。  
只可惜是将近两年前的事了。”  
这句有意的触怒，使凛月再次皱起眉毛，好比一只戒备的猫。

——是啊，怎么可能不记得呢。  
因此至今才会觉得，无论什么地方和哥哥的棺材相比都是最上等的床铺。原因是最为糟糕的床铺里，有着朔间凛月如今最渴望去忘记的种种回忆。

就凛月自己偶尔会颇富歌剧性的口吻而谈，他所信守的名为约定的宝物使他的每一步都赋予了悲怆色彩，使他能在自己永久停滞的生活寻找到意义。他一直坚信着珍贵的约定包藏着永无法背叛的信任，可它包含着的只是破碎后无情的嘲弄。  
因此到几个小时前为止，他绝不相信自己还会眼前的叛徒表露任何好意，更不用说和兄长这样近距离的接触。  
脑海中编辑着不要碰我，再靠近我就要报警了之类的话语，但迟迟发不出声音，连方才揪着哥哥头发的手也垂下来，他终于该死的意识到这副身体居然还记得哥哥，仍然会被哥哥的红眸吸引，并在暗示的眼神下自然地乖顺下去。  
“哥哥难道天真到，以为现在我还会答应和你上床？”  
零没有接这句话，他浑身都沉浸在方在出现的奇妙的热度里，而并不只是渴血。他踢掉皮鞋跨进了棺材里，凛月细瘦的双腿不得不并拢着被困在零两腿间，他相当清晰地啧了一声试图推开想直接进食的兄长，悬殊的力量差距结果下变成零借着挣扎拖下了弟弟绛紫色的外套，连着小礼帽一起抛出棺材外。被挤在狭小棺材里还要应付发情的哥哥简直糟糕透了，更何况自己毫无效果的反抗在对方看来简直和爱抚闹情绪的小猫一样。  
倏忽一个不意给零找到空隙，拉下丝带让冰冷的手钻进衬衫，本就被温差惊得一个激灵的凛月感觉到哥哥的指腹在搜索着某个因遭遇冷空气而挺立的小东西，立马抬起腿就想给零一脚。脚腕被零稳稳得抓在了手，还顺势被脱下长靴袜子，露出光洁的脚踝。随后零直起身凭着自己一只腿的重量压住了凛月裸露的小腿，再不疾不徐去脱他的另一只鞋子。  
“唔……不要…………”  
算是对零在自己小腿渐次落下的吻的回应，被折磨的皮肤唤起了全身戒备的绷紧。凛月咬紧牙相当想对零微笑着的脸狠狠踢上去，结果是自己的腿被分开成对方期待的姿态，在深秋冰凉的空气里被对方拖下裤子顺着左腿拽了下去。伴着寒意导致的血液加速，时间在急速地跳荡和膨胀，冲破了日复一日的黯淡无光。凛月试图深呼吸，却无论如何也平静不下来。  
真是……原本都打算再好好睡一觉的。  
兄长把嘴唇贴到了自己的耳际，唇瓣柔软的触感蹭着耳廓，他不可能忘记这是凛月的性感带之一。不过之后他唯一的动作仅仅说了句似乎是安抚的话语。  
“吾辈会让凛月感到温暖的。”  
——不会被灼伤的温暖。  
往昔无比熟悉的温柔音色，如今却仿佛从恶魔的五脏六腑里传来。  
而要说自甘堕落，未免也太过可笑。凛月偏过头看着自己漆黑的指甲，如果哥哥是恶魔的话，那自己又该是什么？  
这个过程里有太多去直接拒绝，推开，逃离哥哥的机会，而至此他都没有选择其中任何一个。如若答案当真是意识深处尚存一丝对哥哥的迷恋，自己可会到死都拒不承认的。  
睡眠不足多半有些严重了，混着窗外纤微、软弱的灰茫，脑海中无数的碎片交织开来，过去，现在，或者将来，所有一切都仿佛在叠印某一场尚未结束的梦，重复着奇怪的既视感。而那些梦境在自己寻觅的时刻全成了烧了边角的旧照片，唯一清晰的只有哥哥的脸，是一块模糊的光斑，旮旯里头的暗红印记。除外貌以外，血液的气味是这个生物气味的标志，他想，自己当真是无法打心底去彻底抵触哥哥的气息，甚至连犹豫都消失，选择了默许。尔后眯上困倦的双眼，任由零将自己摆成一个相较之下舒服的姿势。  
不管是作为哥哥担心自己的报酬还是万圣节的惩罚，稍微也有些太昂贵了吧。  
尽管得到了默许，零仍然清楚知道凛月的身体多少还是有些抵触，于是他尽可能温柔地对待弟弟。开了扣子的衬衫褪到腰际的马甲上，零环住弟弟光洁的上半身做出类似进食的姿态。凛月讨厌接触冰冷到窒息的温度以及兄长贪婪的盯视，而零没给他再别过头去的机会。肩部的皮肤被零迅速的咬住，幸亏只是舔弄而不是操弄几颗尖牙直接咬了下去，随后自己后脑勺的碎发被掀起，后颈的皮肤在舌头粗糙的触感下逐渐有了反应，凛月觉得自己的脸逐渐发烫，再次毫无防备得，自己的臀部被另一只手抬起后将底裤向腿侧扯了扯，手指伸进甬道迅速增加着数量。听到弟弟湿软的呜咽声零更是不知消停的亲吻凛月的脸颊和锁骨，许久没碰心爱的弟弟，或者说自己过去的恋人，要还能矜持到最后，可真是鬼信了。  
既视感——大概。凛月不知道该怎么称呼现在这种脑海与现实叠合的情况，他想自己当真是没有睡醒吧，明明零现在对外已经是个自己讨厌的老年人的样子了，行起事来却和过去那个雷厉风行的做派没有丝毫差别，真的是忍了相当久了吧。被哥哥按着腰腹折磨着乳首做着前戏，试图去躲避迎上嘴唇的索吻，一切的一切和两年前几乎没什么不同，抑或自己当真回到了凝结的过去，并非存在于这个未来未知的当下里头。  
下体的性器一分分硬了起来，底裤不知何时褪到膝盖上，零的手指退出时已经满是黏腻的水液。凛月的上半身可怜兮兮地支在棺材边缘，手抓着底下深红色的软垫，即使昏昏沉沉的，他还是打心底不情愿被毫无准备措施的哥哥入侵，零自然不允许他这样。合拢的双腿被强行分开架在对方腰间，性器进来时凛月低低叫了了声，疼痛伴着快意把他从尘封的脑海里拉回，咬着牙感受哥哥进到更深的地方。  
浑身战栗的不行，他不自禁去抱住了零，手指似乎要把背部撕裂出一个洞来。哪怕已经成年了，和哥哥的体型差也和过去一样分明，以至于这件事上没法有任何反抗的可能。  
零知道弟弟的情绪，不断得用亲吻和手指安抚着他，而下半身仍然在挺进，全部吞入后凛月浑身颤抖得更加厉害，然而这只是个开始。零退出后再一次冲撞了进来，反复几次很快找到了弟弟的敏感点所在，连续不断的撞击让凛月止不住想发出喘息的欲望，仿佛一只被粗暴对待的猫。甬道逐渐软化，大腿根部被透明的液体濡湿，浑身汗涔涔地贴紧零的躯体，逼得凛月几乎快喘不上气来。  
然而，零终于隐隐约约意识到本该得到的兴奋仿佛发生在别人身上，在他自身外部，仿佛他自己并没有如此狠厉地在弟弟的身体里冲撞，而是在某处一块半透明的玻璃里注视这一切。他的灵魂远离了身躯。  
“凛月，凛月。”  
被叫到名字的那一方几乎睁不开水汽朦胧的双眼，茫然到对焦不了眼前和自己酷似的脸。除了腺体被一次次的摩擦，零几乎整根的进出把穴肉撑得痉挛发软，速度也没有丝毫缓慢下去的意思。自己的性器被对方没有很紧的握住，零的脸庞此时和自己贴的很近，头发就在脸颊旁磨蹭着。被前后同时动作让凛月克制不住呻吟着，浑身瘫软缩在兄长和棺材形成的狭小空间里，嗅着熟悉的兄长的气味，他想叫兄长或者零的名字，可是怎么都发不出声音。  
高潮时视线发黑，整个人相当没出息地趴在了零的身上，随后绞着后头射了出来。凛月夺过零的手指塞在了嘴里，死死咬住克制着想要叫出声的欲念。液体大概把衬垫和哥哥的衣服糟蹋的不像样，随后后穴也是忽然一阵滚烫，哥哥在自己身体里释放了。一阵连一阵的快感几乎逼自己昏迷，身上仅有的条纹衬衫也完全浸湿，皮肤潮红滚烫，而这些所有的感触，全都在听见兄长深长似幻觉的呼吸的后头。  
手指上的剧痛刺激着神经，零注视着满是鲜血的指腹蹭在了弟弟的嘴唇上，临近的下巴上还有点白浊，他注视着形如一个陌生人怀里被欺负到精疲力尽的弟弟，只是朦胧地感觉到身躯对其浅薄趣味可悲、盲目和自私的追求。  
——就是因为这些因素，那躯体才会曾经将凛月弃之不顾吗？  
不是这样的。他极力想把这些思想赶走，他捡起棺材另一头方才自己脱下的外套披在弟弟身上，凛月柔软可爱的头发被完全弄乱了，面庞上高潮过后的疲累，浑身恨不得软成一滩水，当真是快被燃烧成灰了。  
而自己无论如何，都不想再看见弟弟再一次被灼伤。可不知道为什么，他此刻的心情是许久不曾尝到的愉快，在心底里压抑了数月数日的感情，这一瞬大概是完全被释放了吧。  
“抱歉……凛月，吾辈好像做的过火了。”  
话说到这不免觉得可笑，可是除了道歉他的确不知道该去表达什么。大概凛月也是同样的感受，听见弟弟在自己怀里发出轻视的低笑，这反而把零从自己那无边的虚幻感里拉了回来。弟弟在盯着自己留了不少血的手指，上面的红色渐渐干涸，变成同样冰冷的一部分。  
“现在才说这话不觉得太晚了吗？笨蛋兄长。  
还是说，你又想丢下我管自己跑了吗？”  
啊……决不是的。  
那种事，怎么可能还有下次。  
视线与思想更替，终于在此刻融为了一体，记忆在流逝的岁月里统统都过上了它们自己的生活，而自己终于找到了弟弟停滞的时间点，它正等待某人来渗透和洗涤，好重新迅速的运转起来。  
是的，无论如何，深爱弟弟这一点，他是永远不会改变的。  
“凛月……”  
“算了，今天就不和笨蛋哥哥计较了。”  
明明气息虚弱，凛月却相当果断地打断了自己的话，“不过，我可不是笨蛋啊，要是像你一样丢掉重要的东西的话……还是情愿被烧成灰好了吧。”  
心脏咯噔跳了跳，不知道紧贴着的凛月是否听到了。原来对方并非不知道自己在想些什么，而零的唇角也不自觉的划开苦涩的笑容。

“不……吾辈最重要的东西，从来都没有丢失过。”

哪怕曾经被否定，哪怕永远得不到对方的宽恕，亦必须选择奋不顾身。  
要说为什么的话，思想这时无与伦比的清晰。无论是梦境，现实和深渊，名为朔间零的存在，在这世上必须守护的东西，从来只有那一件而已。  
如果再一次松手，恐怕就会永远失去了吧。  
“只要是凛月的话，即使是生命哥哥也会交付给汝的哦。所以，请毫不介意地依靠吾辈吧。”

啊……又是这种恶心的漂亮话——凛月没有嘀咕出声，觉得自己多半因为疲惫又昏在了梦境里头。  
分明是深更半夜，凛月却仿佛再次无端遇见澄碧的天空。刺眼的光线像瓢泼大雨一样从空中洒落而下，炙烤烧伤了冰冷的心脏，也一点一点刺穿了他那对蜡做的翅膀。实际上，他不过是想在这痛苦的极乐之中去享受更多与周遭际会的愉快，哪怕在白昼飞行是绝对的禁忌，哪怕代价是粉身碎骨。  
也许孤身一人终其一生无法与白日焰火相遇，也许下一秒就会从这空中彻底坠入深渊，可是，为什么呢，有个和自己酷似的人用身躯挡住了一片寂静与酷热。他的躯体燃烧得剧烈，他本人却纹丝不动。这大概是真正的白日焰火吧，凛月茫然地注视着他，逆光里模糊不清的笑容，和某个自己讨厌的人一模一样。

-Fin.-


End file.
